


Crystal Clear

by thirteenismywife



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Intimacy, F/F, She fell in love in Kamordah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenismywife/pseuds/thirteenismywife
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 126!The title is just a beauyasha song that I can't get out of my head, please listen and cry with me.Takes place directly after, because I can't stop thinking about them. Is it Thursday yet?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't published any works in over a year (!) so I'm feeling a bit rusty. I've never written for Critical Role so I'll be super grateful for any feedback with how the characters' voices sound! I've been living in Beauyasha brain rot ever since I've seen the episode so I had to get some of it out somehow (join me crying on Twitter @giindathegay) also formatting is hard, I hope I've not messed on up the html codes *stressed imposter syndrome sounds*

Jester awakes in the drab room the majority of the nein holed up in last night - and while yes, it still smells of farts, she’s surrounded by her family and, two of the most important people in her life have ~hopefully~ hooked up. For her sake, she hopes they have, as the tension around them was starting to get unbearable to the point that even Caduceus made a few attempts to gently nudge them forward.

She’s the only one currently awake, so she decides it is the perfect time to send her first message of the day. 

Jester nudges Fjord awake, barely waits till his eyes are open before she casts sending to Yasha (Fjord dutifully pulls both his fists out, hastily catching up with Jester’s words).

“Yasha! It’s me! Did you kiss? Have you had sex? *gasps* Are you having sex now?! Oh my gods...well tell us when it’s safe to-” Fjord gives the signal - and Jester is sure she had, like, 5 more words, but sure enough, 5 seconds later, a reply comes through.

“Oh! Hullo Jester? Are you coming into the tower?” there’s a brief pause and Jester worries thats all she’s getting but Yasha’s voice comes through again, this time with laughter in her words. “Uhh, I- we will send out Frumpkin when breakfast is ready.” another pause. “Wait Beau is the message still-”

“Oh my gods, Fjord, they totally had sex!” Jester squeals, and the various answering groans in the room signals that whether they like it or not, the Mighty Nein are awake.

“It was their first date, Jester, maybe they didn’t” Fjord answers in his usual diplomatic tone, though he can’t help but let a fond smile shine through to Jester.

“They totally did” a shrill voice answers from across the room, and Fjord rolls his eyes in the direction of the halfling.

“Let’s just all calm down, I’m sure they don’t want all of us crowding them and pestering about details- definitely none of _those_ details.” Fjord will be happy to not have an inkling about those kinds of details, ever.

“I am getting those details, after all these months of watching them dance around each other - we _deserve_ those details” Jester gives a rather intense look to Fjord, and while he certainly doesn’t agree, he knows when a battle is lost.

“Well, do you at least know whether we can leave this gods forsaken room and get some breakfast?” 

Jester smirks before she answers. “Yasha said that _they_ will send Frumpkin out to us when breakfast _ready_ ” There’s a lot of eyebrow wiggles in the statement, and the rest of nein turn and stare at where the towers entrance should appear, hopefully very soon.

#### MEANWHILE

Yasha can’t remember the last time she felt so _light_. Her whole body feels like it could just float away at any second, and she would let it - as long as her monk is safely in her arms. 

_Her_ monk who is currently peppering kisses over her chest, lightly squeezing their linked hands at the sides of Yasha’s head. A content sigh leaves the angel, as she looks up at the (very useful) mirror reflecting their embrace above her.

“I think I said this...many times last night, but, we look very good together, Beau.” She feels Beau’s smirk on her chest as she starts to slowly work her way back up to (one of) her new favourite places - Yasha’s neck.

“Hell yeah we do” Beau mumbles, still fully focused on the task at hand.

“Come here” Yasha gently commands, nudging Beau’s temple with her chin. She feels that smirk again, and Beau’s face appears in her view.

“Uh yeah, I just want to make it clear, again, _that_ is ridiculously hot and completely works for me.” Last night was a night of many discoveries, and promises of a lot more to come. Yasha’s smile is shy but her eyes tell another story as she lifts her head and capture’s Beau’s lips with her own, waits for her to relax into it before dragging her teeth over the smaller womans’ bottom lip, and gives it a teasing bite.

“You definitely made it clear, quite a few times if I remember correctly” Yasha gets to enjoy a close up view of Beau’s (amazing, insanely intelligent) mind short circuit as she recounts some of the events from the previous evening. 

“Uhhhh” she clears her throat “wow I think I just blacked out for a second there.” Yasha’s soft chuckle makes Beau freeze again, and she looks down in awe at her girl and releases one of her hands to gently trace the tattoo on Yasha’s lip down to her chin. 

Yasha’s chuckle fades into a smitten expression as they get lost in each others’ gazes.

“I really don’t want to leave this room” Beau broke the silence after a while, the ticking clock in her head making itself known, as much as she wants to ignore it.

“Neither do I, but I guess we’ll have to soon, we can’t keep them waiting too long for breakfast” Yasha gently runs the hand that is now free from the monks waist down to the top of her thigh and back again, quietly amazed that this kind of casual intimacy feels so natural and so right.

“About that, before we see everyone, I want to make sure - are you comfortable with us being, well, an _us_ in front of everybody?” Beau’s expression is sincere and Yasha’s heart aches with the love that she feels for this woman.

“Absolutely...I, well I wasn’t able to love Zuala in front of the world, and I’ll be damned if my own fear stops me from loving you for everyone to see.” Beau gives Yasha a gentle kiss on her forehead and readjusts her grip on Yasha’s hand to slowly lift her up to a sitting position, with Beau on her lap.

“I am so damn lucky to be loved by you babe, and if you feel good about it, I will never stop showing you and everyone else just how much I love you.” Reminiscent of their first kiss, they both surge forward at the same time, quickly becoming an entanglement of limbs.

That is, until a chirp sounds from the side of the bed, and Yasha just catches the sight of ginger fur in her eye line.

“I think Frumpkin is getting impatient.” Yasha murmurs, pulling back from Beau.

“Ugh, this is why I prefer dogs” Beau grumbles, resigning to their fate. “Go on Frumpkin, let them know they can come in, I guess we’ll be having breakfast in the Nestled Nook this morning.”

#### BACK AT THE INN

“Jester, please can you send them another message? We really have to get moving soon” Caleb, while sincerely wanting his schwester and his quiet friend all the time they can have together, recognises the time slipping away from them.

“I really shouldn’t waste another sending spell...I’m sure they’ll finish their morning fu- Frumpkin! There you are!” Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, for Frumpkins great timing and for the promise of a grand breakfast in their tower.

As they all filter through to the entrance of the tower, Fjord loudly announces “UP! Wait are those flower petals? Why is it so dark up here?.....ARE THOSE WEINER DOGS?”

The rest of the nein curiously follow up after Fjord (except Caleb, who is quietly grumbling about the superiority of cats) and exclaim their amazement as they follow the dachshund red carpet through to the Nestled Nook, where the tables have been pushed together and their usual breakfast banquet is laid out.

“This is nice” Cad muses, and makes himself comfortable at the table, ready to observe this weird and wonderful second family of his.

“Wow! Cay-leb, did you do this? This is amazing!” Jester spins around, inspecting the dachshund led sleighs and the well known inn where their group met.

“It was Beau’s idea, but yes, I implemented it from up here” he taps at his head, and takes a seat. Frumpkin is on his lap as he not so subtly side-eyes any dachshund that gets too close.

“This is mighty impressive Caleb, uh, is there a waiting list for private tower nights or…” Fjord enquires, slightly leaning towards Caleb.

“We’ll talk about it.” the answer was a little clipped, but Fjord figures it’s the hundreds of dogs running around and drops it for now.

“Fancy meeting you all here” Beau announces as she and Yasha approach hand in hand, her smile widens as their family turn to look at them, and sees them all individually looking from her, to Yasha, their joined hands, then back up again.

All of a sudden, Jester runs up and wraps her arms around both of them, squealing as she goes.

“I’m so happy for you guys! You have to tell. Me. EVERYTHING.” she squeezes as emphasis on the last words and both Beau and Yasha sputter for a moment before stepping out of their friend’s embrace.

“Let’s uh, let’s have some breakfast first yeah?” Beau scratches the back of her neck, a slight red hue peeking through her cheeks.

As they all sit down, Beau makes sure to catch Caleb’s eye, and hopes he can feel the love and gratitude she has for him as she mouths “Thank you” across the table. Caleb smiles and nods his head in response. Beau starts writing ideas in her journal for nice things she can do for her brother, because she really wasn’t kidding when she said he outdid himself.

Other than Jester rapidly casting her eyes from Beau to Yasha, it felt like a normal family breakfast - of course there was danger ever-looming, but that was normal for this family. The welcome addition of Beau’s hand on her thigh, well that just makes it a damn great breakfast in Yasha’s books.

“Babe can you pass me a pancake?” Yasha reached over to the other side of the table and gets a stack of pancakes, places them in front of Beau.

“Of course, love. Do you want a couple bugs to go with them?” Beau nods and gives Yasha a kiss on the cheek in thanks before tucking in.

“You. Guys!” The plates on the table rattles as Jester plants both of her hands down with a look of pure excitement and shock in her face. “You’re so cute! I need to know everything!”

“So, there were these ninja dogs…”


End file.
